


Two of a Kind

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both broken, then repaired.</p><p>But there's a difference between being repaired and being fixed.</p><p>Brobot thinks he's beginning to understand that difference now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

Brobot lifted a hand, reaching it out hesitantly until it met the other metal arm reaching for him. Somewhere to his right, a young woman giggled, her voice high with excitement as she chatted with Jake. 

"I'm glad I took the time to repair my dreambot!" she said. "Your brobot seems to like it."

Jake said something in response, and their conversation continued apace, Brobot recording it to be reviewed later. Right now, though, he was arrested by the metal vision before him. Her (though of course, that was a matter of semantics, based on the gender of the human she was designed from) cameras were red, like his, shaped in a manner closer to traditional human eyes, mimicking her human's large round glasses. Her hand was small in his, fingers a little shorter, not quite suited to the length of her arms and legs, much like her torso. He suspected that she'd been built to much smaller specs, and been upgraded with longer limbs, seeing as those were the easiest to exchange out, becoming slowly more disproportionate over the years. Some might think it made her look old, mismatched, but. Brobot thought it was pretty cute.

She brought her other hand up to his chest, tracing a finger around the raised welding edge of the rough repair job Jake had done once he'd had the equipment to alchemize more uranium to get him started again. He responded in kind, moving slow so as not to startle her, resting one hand flat over the atom symbol on her chassis, wondering what had happened to her that she had so very many repair lines running all over. She tapped a finger against him, too quick for anyone running on wetware to pick out, something Brobot quickly deduced was binary rendered in auditory form. "Are you lonely?"

He hesitated for a fraction of a second before responding. "I don't think I will be, anymore."

She didn't smile, but her camera lenses flared brighter for an instant, and she grabbed his hand, rockets burning to life as she tapped out on his hand, "Does grandpa have a trophy room?"

He booted up his own flying equipment, camera lenses flaring in response as he started off in the right direction, having calculated to a high probability what she was getting at. "Yes. There are a lot of fur pelts in there."

She squeezed his hand, all devilish delight, and for the first time in his existence, Brobot thought he might like to have a go at an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> (fur makes static electricity build up)  
> (they're totally gonna spark each other)


End file.
